Mileena Tetsu
mileena_by_merkwurdigliebe13-d4cggmy.jpg "While dumb asses kill and shoot themselves over the money on Wall Street, I already own the street that the building itself sits on hahaha." Nickname(s) * Mel * Small Lady or Small Lady Tetsu (Yakuza title) Name Mileena Reiko Tetsu DoB Age 18 Gender Female Blood Type Transcended Nephilim Hair Color Black Eye Color Reddish-Purple Height 6'2 Weight 178lbs Class/Race Nephilim Providence/City Toyama Prefecture Occupation Kaicho of The Hellfire Syndicate Appearance 72ae394c43e2e18c0395e15a6d0cdcda.jpg best___primary___ever__by_jassycoco-d8rvksn.png Mileena_klassic_costume.png mileena_wins_by_djwaglmuffin.jpg mileena-MK_by_jodeee.jpg MileenaMKXrender.png Mileena is the two sides of the very same coin unlike her sister, Sian and brother, Akira she sports her mother Tomoko's long raven hair and the yuki-onna immortal beauty while at the same time has her father Akuma's red-violet eyes. She 3'5 sporting a slight tan on her flawless skin and in the center of her back she has the birthmark the same as both Akashi and Akira, that signifies her birth as the first known female nephilim of the family. Behavior/Personality If one were looking for sympathy from Mileena they surely WON'T find it with the youngest of the Tetsu Clan. This foul mouth, ill gotten tempered and mannered brat would rather decapitate your head (if you're lucky) off you or some other random body part before even looking at the "unworthy piece of shits"(as she calls them) who were born in her generation line and thats even on the best of days, along with a tongue that is sharp as the blades she uses to match psycho sadistic styles of murdering those who she deems are weak or pathetic to in her eyes, Small Lady as she is known by those in her ranks has knack for making her opinions known rather you want them or not. And don't have any skeletons in your closet because her emperor's eyes will show her all. Making you her bitch as exploiting your asses she will, destroy you if you pissed her off royally she can, and toying with your emotions whether you're a woman OR a man comes to her with ease. So if you aren't family or at least a VERY close friend (and she doesn't have many of these outside of Beatrice, her Great Grandmother) be careful cunts, you've have been warned!) Role play Alignment A Chaotic Evil character does whatever his greed, hatred, and lust for destruction drive him to do. They are hot-tempered, vicious, arbitrarily violent, and unpredictable. If he or she is simply out for whatever they can get, their ruthless and brutal. If they are committed to the spread of evil and chaos, he or she is even worse. Thankfully, their plans are haphazard, and any groups he or she joins or forms are poorly organized. Typically, chaotic evil people can be made to work together only by force, and their leader lasts only as long as he can thwart attempts to topple or assassinate him. Chaotic evil is sometimes called "demonic" because demons are the epitome of chaotic evil. Chaotic evil beings believe their alignment is the best because it combines self-interest and pure freedom. Chaotic evil is the most dangerous alignment because it represents the destruction not only of beauty and life but also of the order on which beauty and life depend. The personal code of a chaotic evil character may look like this: 1. You shall lie whenever convenient. 2. You shall harm the innocent whenever convenient. 3. You shall kill for pleasure. 4. You shall not aid the weak. 5. You shall not honor any other before yourself. 6. You shall break the law whenever convenient. 7. You shall betray friends, family, community, and nation whenever convenient. 8. You shall harm those who protect the weak or honor laws. 9. You shall pursue all forms of pleasure. 10. You shall seek unlimited power over others and unlimited freedom for yourself. Transcended Nephilim Physiology Transcended Nephilims are Nephalems with Godlike power born from the union of two high level supernatural entities and are able to use both abilities. Their powers vastly Surpasses that of other Nephalem and most supernatural entities, easily Overpowering them even in numbers. Some Users are Born From The Very Apex or Even Prime Being of Their Respective Species(Akuma, Mileena's Father is the Apex of His Race and also Akira's Father (Grandfather), Inheriting the potential to become some of the most powerful beings in existence. They also possess the ability to increase their power tremendously, via the Devil Trigger. The effects of this power seem to vary, but generally make the Nephalem stronger and regenerate it's health quicker. it is stated that, even after unlocking the Devil Trigger, Nephalem had still not reached their full potential, implying that Nephalem possess much greater levels of power than has been displayed by them so far. The Nephalem were the third race, sadly they were hunted down, and slain. You will be able to tell who one of these beings for that posses a certain birthmark somewhere on their bodies. Abilities *'Energy Perception:' Possess the ability to see the energies that flow through the universe. *'Extrasensory Perception:' Possess an incredible psychic perception. *'Higher Consciousness:' Nephalem naturally possess a level of consciousness that is beyond normal humans. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' If injured somehow, user can heal from any injury inflicted. *'Enhanced Condition:' The user is at the peak physical and/or mental condition of their particular species in that verse can achieve without any super-/unnatural methods. This usually entails that they are faster, stronger, more intelligent and overall superior to fellow members of their species without being obviously supernatural. *'Healing:' Heal numerous amounts of people at a very high level with just a wave of the hand. *'Twilight Manipulation:' As mentioned before, Nephalem possess power from both Light and Dark hadou, allowing control over the chi form known as of Twilight Chi. ( A page i'll be making later. ) *Empathy- Users can sense the feelings of any and everything. *Ethereal Physiology- Some users can transform into a celestial angelic state. *Flight- With the soul of an Angel, the user can fly at varying speeds. *Invulnerability- Users are invulnerable to almost forms of harm that isn't done by their Power. However this can be bypassed if there opponent is highly corrupted, evil, or just simply skilled in combat. *Psionic Manipulation- User can utilize every single power of the mind. *Wing Manifestation- The user can manifest wings if they choose. *Double Jump(First Stage Of Flight) *Angelic Glide(Second Stage Of Flight) Demonic Force Manipulation , Divine Force Manipulation , Immortal-Supernatural Condition , Higher Consciousness , Nigh Omnipotence , Healing/Resurrection , Wing Manifestation , Light Element Manipulation/Dark Element Manipulation , Transformation/God Mode( Can't do this one completely yet) . Devil Trigger Level 1:(Partial Transformation) *'. Strength Increase:' This surge of power focuses on the physical aspects of chi rather than projectiles as such the physical body of the user has its aspects pushed beyond what regular human limits are capable of. The energy can render a mans fist with the ability to dent or smash any object that isn't equivalent to his own force or pressure like stone, metals, etc. This is completely dependent on the user however, the more trained the body, the further said limit can be increased. As far as actual lifting, strength will be well in the over 2 tons area, but again this ability adds to a persons already viable stats, not gives them a set limit. *'Heightened Reflexes; '''The user possess an extraordinary reflexes that does not uses their reflexes for defense and to retreat but uses reflexes to attack and counter. The user may use judgment along with reflexes, allowing them to dodge attacks even in a weakened condition. Because the muscles of the users fight without the use of his brain, this allow the user to strategist. Since body moves on reflex and not reactions, feints and illusion techniques are useless against the user. *'Speed Increase: User can perform a burst of speed that allows the user to move so fast it appears as if they have Teleported, many users can sustain only short dashes. In most cases the user is able to maneuver at the high speeds accurately and does not cause any shock or disturbance to the surface they stop on. Could be difficult to use, for the movement would be so fast they cannot be seen. For the movement would be so fast all one would be unable to see anything of the world except one big blur. But someone could be able to see while moving that fast, they would simply have to train to able to see while traveling so fast that they vanish for a moment. The person's body could adjust with these powers, allowing the person to use these powers safely. This speed is also accorded to combat speed as well, enabling the user to throw blows as blurs, and it appears as multiple hands instead of just regular thrown punches. Users can move far faster than the average member of the user's species, some at or above supersonic speed or even faster.. This power is not without any ill effects however, as it can strain the body, but some users may be resistant or even immune to the effects of high speed travel including friction and inertia. The user is able to accelerate themselves to high speeds, often transforming themselves into destructive projectiles in the process. This speed can be spanned over an overall distance or short burst. The speed one travels. * 'Anger Empowerment: '''Users become stronger, faster, more durable, etc. through anger, rage, hatred, and vengeance whether their own or others, possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing the existing powers. Some users may be able draw sustenance from the elements or even slow or stop aging. Forms (This only applies if you desire your character to be a hanyou or a yokai/demon). Fighting Style 'History of Fighting Style/Orgins Weapon of Choice * Jack * Fists * Kunai with Chains Training (if any) Allies/Enemies Enemies ??? Who me...Nahhhh hahaha Allies * Tomoko Sonade-Tetsu (Mother) * Akuma Tetsu (Father) * Akira Tetsu (Older brother) * Sian Yun (Older sister) * Daisuke Yun (Brother N Law) * Daken (Nephew) * Akashi Juro (Half Brother) * Hegai Tsukada]]/Kaguro (Paternal Grandfather) * Kurai (Paternal Grandmother) * Isato Sonade (Maternal Great Grandfather) * Shizumi Sonade (Maternal Grandmother) * Lady Beatrice (Paternal Great Grandmother) Background "If Mad Dogg only knew just what he unleashed onto Earth the day he killed Tomoko Tetsu he just might have let her stay dead....." ~Unknown Victim ~Melina's Life as told by Jack~ Undertaker with skeleton.jpg These words are just might be the most honest ones yet spoken by one of many who fell prey to this spider's web for you seen on the day she was removed from her mother's womb and forced to live, nothing about, Mileena Reiko Tetsu has been right. Ah yes its me again kiddies your dear old friend, Jack as you can see I am no longer keeping Lady Sian company any more thanks to that Daisuke fellow...-shake his head tsk tsk- But before I get started on the present you must first know about the past. As you see my friend, Mileena was born rather suddenly in the wake of her mother's death...now that my friend would drive anyone mad by a lunatic by the name of Mad Dogg who would succumb to his own piss poor demise some time later before being thrusted onto the doorstep of her dear sister along side their own mother's body. Now as you might image for a baby this might have been the most frightening experienced of their life being forced to ride into whatever halfway around the world with a dead body in tow but not for Lady Mileena. As a matter of fact she's often been known to tell others that prefers the company of the dead over the living as she finds their company...rather soothing. Thats pretty fucking creepy now isn't governor? Come to think of it the last time I saw the Lady around an actual living person was before she came to Kasaihana, and that was her own mother who is an immortal now thanks to the ancestral goddess Suijin-sama. But moving on...after her discovery the young Tetsu hime was taken in by the now Wakandan based Yun Family and cared for the incubation pod that Mileena was placed in for her journey had been only programmed to sustain her long enough for her to get to Africa, and she herself still just a pound in weight. So as you could image she still had a very long way to go in order to become a very happy and healthy baby girl, which didn't take very long due to the care given to her by the doctors of Wakanda and the aid of her mother once reunited with her. It was also during this time that I was introduced to little Melina by Sian. Now I know you all must be wondering just where in fucks name was her Daddy my master in all of this, well now thats simple really due to that gunshot to head given him by that simplistic fuck shit Akuma Tetsu has forgotten his family altogether...meaning that I, Sokka, and Azrael his familiars have become the sole protectors of the Tetsu Clan in his place. You see despite dying himself each of us was given a task and hehehe carry we will, damnit all. From this point on the story is pretty typical Mileena is reunited with her mother in northern China and both return to Kasaihana where all is well, that until the year when she turns two and the truth regarding her powers comes fully into the light when in fit of tantrum this raven haired tot kills for the first time burning one of her classmates alive without so much as a thought before starting to play again happily as if nothing had ever even happened. For her mother this was a complete shock as Moko had always believed her baby girl to be just like her sister, a yuki onna like herself but nope there was most definitely a glitch in this matrix. And by george is was a jolly good one too on all accounts! Melina like her brothers and father had been born a Nephilim. Meaning....for a woman who isn't immune to fire to raising such a child alone would be difficult. Episode(s) Participated In Approval By: Category:RPC Category:2nd Gen Category:Sonade Family Category:Hanyou Category:Tetsu Family